fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Make-a-adventure (DLC)
About Its a expansion for Fluffytail Worldwide Adventure, Its a level creator. Gameplay You can place many things, springs, power ups, enemies and even more, Build til' your heart's content! Its simple, find what you want to play in the item menu. You unlock items in the "Story mode" of this game! Stage themes #Grass #Forest #Cave (Sub-Settings: Snow, Desert, ETC) #Snow (Sub-Setting: Glacier) #Desert #City (Sub-setting: Nighty Night City) #Factory #Beach #Ocean Extras #Nightime (Sub-Setting) #Moon (Or any planet of your Chose) #Sky Enemies Bud A small enemy that can be defeated by attacking it or jumping. Big Bud A bigger bud that can be stunned and then defeated in a similar manner of a normal bud Butterflier A butterfly with flight goggles Acorn Bag A bag that tends to fly away from Fluffy, stomp it to get 10 Acorns Thorns A huge rose that's the boss of Fresh Forest, attacks by launching it's thorns. To attack bounce off the top of the Thorns and hit it's head. Winged Bud A bud that has wings so it can fly Turnip A turnip that charges towards you with it's spiked-like front. Coconut Rolls down hills, can be thrown at other enemies Tough Turnip A bigger turnip that can only be defeated by hiting it's backside Buzzy A huge bee that has a straw, it trys to suck you up using it, by attack the straw it makes him fall so you can attack it! Blinky Light A traffic light that when it turns red shoots a ray that can turn characters into stone for a short one Speeder A car that charges at you similar to a Turnip or Tough Turnip but can be rode like a motorcycle power up. Baa-Bomb A sheep shaped bomb that explodes Foil Hatter The returning boss from Nighty Night City, It throws objects that when they hit a wall they can be thrown back at him. Blip A small gooey fish that can't hurt you but can be defeated using any attack underwater Kelp A Kelp monster that can take away oxygen from your oxygen meter if it catches you. Snapper A salmon and shark hybrid that tries to bite you to do damage. Hermit A crab with a hard shell that spins towards you to do damage Trident Bud A smaller Bud that throws Spiked Tridents at you! Meteor-Oink Once placed in the level it charges from the top to attack, once it hits SOLID ground it gets stuck so you can hit it. Bubble Bud A tropical bud that looks like its had to much root beer and is coughing up bubbles, if you get caught in one you will start to float away! Tad-Tune This tadpole is very musical, but it doesn't sound that good, be on the look out because their music can hurt you! Fat Bud This anormally sized bud can't be defeated but by throwing it you can stun ground enemies Lettuce Lark A aggressive bird made out of lettuce that swoops at you Explode Pop When thrown it Explodes! Bandi-cat A cat bandit that have many versions, like charging or throw bags of Cat food! Weather Weather can be used to create some unique levels using the weather setting Mighty Wind It seems like the wind is picking up! It can blow around you and other interactive objects Rain Its raining, it sometimes fillings holes with water over time. Snowing Sometimes Snowflakes cover the screen Acid Rain You take damage over time if your not in cover Lightning Storm It shoots electric shocks that can do Massive Damage Hail (Snow only) Shoots a onslaught of Snowflakes that can do damage Unreal Aurora (Night only) Makes the stage have antigravity so you float Frostburn The ground is burning hot while the sky is freezing cold. Sunburn! You have to keep you Thermal heat down, if you reach 100% you die, but staying under things keeps you cool! Fog It's hard to see in, but its so Calming! Clear Conditions #Reach to the Goal #Don't get Hurt #Don't Jump #Defeat (Insert Enemy and Amount) #Don't Touch (Insert Thing) #Collect All (Insert Collectable) #Reach the Goal with (Insert Creature) in Tow Story Fluffy's House got destoryed and he has to rebuild it! You can rebuild your house with the help of Fluffy's friends, but you have to help them to do so! House Parts #Walls (4 Missions) #Roof (6 Missions) #Living Room (12 Missions) #Kitchen (10 Missions) #Bathroom (7 Missions) #Bedroom (Final Mission) Missions NO BRAINER I need some IQ fragments for my robot again, but some enemies took them, can you help - Kurbz Clear Condition: '''Collect all IQ Fragments from the enemies. Just A Remix Someone broke my mixtape, and some enemies scattered the parts.. Release is in 3 minutes! Could ya help? -Oby '''Clear Condition: '''Collect All Mixtape Pieces in 3 minutes! Not so fun, Under the sun So.... i kind of lost my Beach Ball during my trip to the desert and now its to hot to go back. but im sure you can do it, right? - Bounce '''Clear Condition: '''Find his Beach Ball in the Heat! Cheesy Joke Hey, can you bring me my Cheese in return you can borrow my key to unlock more Missions - Reese '''Clear Condition: '''Collect his cheese in 2 Minutes Wait, that's 3 Fluffytails in a Trench Coat!? Hey kid, do you want a challenge? Then step right up. The reward is this exclusive piece of furniture you cant get anywhere else! - Mystery '''Clear Condition: '''Defeat all Bosses A Berry Bad Situation Yeah, I crashed my berry truck and lost all my berry crates..... hm? You wouldn't mind helping? Thank you. - Cranberry '''Clear Condition: '''Collect all Berry Crates A Cat-astrophe My house! My house! Cat bandits have stolen my house! Now I can't get in there and they are taking my stuff....-Sparkle '''Clear condition: Clear the house of cats and return objects to their rightful owner A Lorde of Secrets It seems like Lorde's up to no good again, can you find out what's he doing in his top secret base? - Mystery '''Clear Condition: '''Reach the Goal Titanic Fail! Oh no! My friends got stuck on a Cruise ship, can you help them? - Fluffo-bot '''Clear Condition: '''Clear Condition: Reach the goal with all 5 fluffy-bots in tow Music Grass - Splash Hill 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vRmd245fkg8 Forest - Bouncebout Woods https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AnngS45PuA4 Cave (Normal) - Spiky Stroll https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1eIGsUqDUY Cave (Snow) - Chill Chasm https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O3A9igigirU Cave (Desert) - Scorpion Desert https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j7aEwkBn470 Desert - Terraria Desert https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sELjOl9gP-k Snow (Normal) - Ice Cap 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1yPi_XoqJYA Snow (Glacier) - Frozen Factory https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IKpAEDb1y3E City - Chemical Plant 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eIKa8bS8T1c Factory - Scrap Brain 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q-mV_edALyk Rain - Liquid Emotion https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e_pnoSQYjKQ Snow - A little light Snow Fall https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JMl6TWZMrbU Acid Rain - Mario's Villa https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eefw9nm1zEY Storm - Firestorm! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IiU4M4LAcz0 Mighty Wind - Sky Road https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_TKJFWmoqXE Unreal Aurora - Indigo Quarry Night https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gt8dYQbDUtI Hail - CEZ remix https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1uLEkHCDDak Frostburn! - Ultimate Battle Remix https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KorjyafgceE Planets - Purple Comet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=scNHOHOjPtQ Sky - Aerial Garden https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JhGkjcCA1Fg Beach - Bloo Bay Beach https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p0c7T_Bffr4 Ocean - Labyrinth Zone Remix https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jixl-ZV8HTg Sunburn - Glass Desert Relaxed https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OvTDVElwYt0 Category:Fan DLC Category:Original Games Category:Ionic's Pages Category:Original Characters